


You're Here Now

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, dans not a youtuber, im sex repulsed i dont know how the fuck to write a sex scene i am very very sotry, not sotry lmao whoops, rape/non con, smut in ch2, sorry - Freeform, this is kind of a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets angry with Dan and triggers a flashback. I don't know how to write summaries but I promise it's less shit than this summary is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Here Now

Dan opened the door and groaned at the flight of stairs awaiting him. He had a bag of groceries in his hand and he really didn't want to have to lug it up the stairs, but he didn't have much of a choice. He entered his and Phil's lounge and set the bag of groceries down on the coffee table.

"Phil?!" he called out. There was no response, so after waiting a few seconds Dan figured he was on his own. He started unpacking groceries from the bag and carrying them into the kitchen. He finished up and sat down in his sofa crease, browsing Tumblr as usual.

"I'm home!" Phil shouted into the flat 30 minutes later. Dan got up from his sofa crease and met his boyfriend at the door, giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey love. Where were you?"

"Filming a collab with Louise," Phil answered truthfully. Dan frowned.

"I didn't know you were filming today?" Dan said as more of a question than a statement.

"Well, now you know. Can you move so I can actually get in?" Dan nodded.

"Yeah. Um. Yeah. I'm sorry."

"S'fine." Something was off about the way Phil was behaving. Dan had sensed it from the moment Phil had walked in the door, but he was too worried of getting yelled at to ask. Phil must have seen that the cupboards in the kitchen had been restocked, because he accusingly said, "ah. I see you got groceries."

"...yeah? Should I not have?" Dan responded.

"No, no, it's fine. I just wish you'd stop being _such a fucking freeloader_." And all of a sudden it wasn't Phil yelling at him. The only thing he could feel was his ex screaming at him, reminding him of how useless and what a disappointing waste of space he was, and how if Dan was smart he should just kill himself before his ex did it for him. Dan wasn't in his flat anymore. He was back in Michael's flat, and Michael was pushing Dan back against his bed with his hand over Dan's mouth, muffling the screams coming from him. And Dan's pants and boxers had already been forced off him and Michael was undoing his belt with his free hand and unbuttoned his pants as Dan was moving and trying harder and harder to get away but he couldn't, he was smaller, he was too thin and lanky to be able to escape Michael's grip and Michael was entering him without warning and he'd let go of Dan's mouth and Dan was screaming and oh god it hurt, it hurt so fucking bad and it wasn't the first time but oh god, he couldn't do this.

And then there were strong arms around Dan, but not the type of strong that Michael was, no, it was comforting, it was a safe embrace, and Dan hated flashbacks. He absolutely fucking hated them. But he was being drawn back to reality by a soft voice.

"Hey, hey you're safe here. You're safe, I shouldn't have yelled, I'm so sorry, you're okay. He's not here, it's just me, you're okay. You're safe, I promise, no one is going to hurt you here."

"Ohmygodno, please don't please don't please don't, I'll do anything please don't do this, I'll do anything, I swear. You can hit me and it's okay but please please please don't." Dan's words were becoming all slurred together and Phil felt absolutely awful. Dan's hand was gripping his belt buckle as tightly as he could, and with a jolt Phil realized how badly Dan's ex boyfriend had abused him, and why Dan was so scared in bed and why Dan would break down so easily at any mention of people getting hit, even as a joke.

Phil realized having his arms around Dan probably wasn't helping too much. "Bear. I'm here, it's only me. It's not Michael or anyone else, it's me and you're here and you're safe and I can promise I would absolutely never hurt you. You're safe. Danny?" Dan still didn't seem to be able to process what Phil was saying to him. In his panic he'd backed away into a corner, crouching down and trying to take up as little space as possible. Phil had crouched down next to him, and he reached out for Dan's hand.

Dan stared at him, but he didn't try to run away again, so Phil was going to take it as progress. Dan's eyes didn't leave Phil's for an uncomfortably long amount of time, but Dan finally moved his hand from hugging himself and put it in Phil's. Phil gave Dan's hand what was supposed to be a reassuring squeeze, but Dan flinched and yanked his hand away.

Phil, mentally cursing himself, held his hand out again. "I'm sorry, I hadn't realized that would scare you. I promise I won't do it again, okay?" Dan slowly and shakily stood up, and Phil mirrored his movements. "You doing better?" Dan took a couple shaky breaths.

"Yeah. I'll get a job soon. Sorry."

"Hey Bear, it's okay. I've just had a really bad day and I accidentally snapped. But I didn't mean it. I love you so much, and I'm not actually mad at you at all. I promise." Dan's chocolate-y brown eyes glistened with tears, and he reached out for Phil's hand. Phil took it with a small smile. "I love you so so much."

"I love you too. I just don't like yelling but I should have handled that, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out i know. I'm sorry I'm really so-" Phil cut him off.

"Danny. Bear, listen to me, okay? It takes a long long time to get through things, and that's not your fault. Just because I had a bad day doesn't give me the excuse to yell at you." The two were silent for a moment. "Is it okay if I give you a hug?" Phil whispered. Dan nodded and he embraced his boyfriend.

"It's okay, it's okay. You're totally fine," Phil whispered as tears flowed down Dan's cheeks. "It's okay." They both stood there, neither of them wanting to let go of the other. But Phil finally pulled away and pushed Dan's sweat-covered hair off his forehead.

"Are you hungry?" Phil asked. "I'm down for ordering food and having a calm night." Dan shrugged.

"Sure."

And with that Phil ordered pizza and curled up with Dan on the sofa. 


End file.
